Grumblemon
Grumblemon is one of the Evil Hybrids in the anime Digimon Frontier. APPEARANCE Grumblemon is a Human-hybrid Digimon that resembles an ogre/troll hybrid monster with snake eyes, a big nose, spikes for armor, a stocking hat with a spike on the end, and he wields a hammer with spikes to bash his opponents. Grumblemon is also not very bright. He can Slide Evolution to his alter-ego, Gigasmon. As Gigasmon, he resembles a troll-like golem with a big nose, muscular arms, and spikes on his shoulders. PERSONALITY Grumblemon, although very strong, is very bumbling and not very bright. He also likes to imprison innocent Digimon. DIGIMON FRONTIER Grumblemon first appeared in episode 5 of Digimon Frontier as a shadowy figure. He kidnapped the female KaratsukiNumemon in the KaratsukiNumemon village. Koji tries to free the female KaratsukiNumemon, but Grumblemon threw Koji out the cave. While Takuya, his friends, Bokomon and Neemon were hanging and dangling on the edges by the KaratsukiNumemon, Grumblemon shows himself. The KaratsukiNumemon leader demands Grumblemon to release their daughters, but Grumblemon attacked instead, scaring the KaratsukiNumemon. Koji Spirit-Evolved to Lobomon to battle Grumblemon, while Takuya and the others Spirit-Evolved to help Lobomon to battle the gnome as well. While Lobomon, Agunimon, and Beetlemon distracted Grumblemon, Kazemon and Kumamon freed the female KaratsukiNumemon and the Karatsukimon families were reunited. Grumblemon Slide-Evolved to Gigasmon and easily defeated the 5 heroes and stole some data from the Karatsukimon home. Later on, Grumblemon attacked Takuya and his friends again, who were looking for Koji. He once again defeats them and stole Zoe’s Spirit. Koji Spirit Evolved to Lobomon to fight Grumblemon. Gigasmon went in pursuit of him, and defeats Lobomon, reverting him back to Koji. Gotsumon tries to block Gigasmon, and the temples shot Gigasmon. Koji was able to Beast Spirit evolve into KendoGarurumon for the first time and knock Gigasmon into the ocean below. Grumblemon survived the ocean fall, and wants revenge on Koji. He summoned a Golemon and went after the heroes. Grumblemon sent his servant, Golemon to attack Agunimon, Lobomon, and Kumamon. They knocked him out, making Grumblemon angry, and Slide-evolved to Gigasmon and stole Tommy’s Spirit, just like he stole Zoe’s Spirit. Suddenly, BurningGreymon appeared unexpectedly and knocked Gigasmon away, and destroyed Golemon, making Gigasmon retreat. Grumblemon appears again when Takuya and Tommy were trying to pull their friends out in the mud. He Slide-Evolved to Gigasmon and kidnaps Tommy, and Takuya became Agunimon, trying to rescue Tommy, but no avail. Takuya then Beast-Spirit evolved to BurningGreymon and was able to save Tommy from Gigasmon’s clutches. He then goes after Gigasmon, chasing him out of the woods. Gigasmon attempts to take Agunimon down with his Tectonic Slam attack, but misses. BurningGreymon attacks Gigasmon, and finishes him off with his Wildfire Tsunami attack. Then BurningGreymon took Grumblemon’s Beast Spirit, and gave Tommy his Spirit back. Just as BurningGreymon was about to take back Zoe’s Spirit, he was reverted back to Grumblemon, and retreated, much to Zoe’s dismay. After his Beast Spirit got taken away by BurningGreymon, he ordered the other Evil Hybrids to help him get his revenge on the Digidestined for stealing his Beast Spirit. While the heroes discovered an underground cave where they also found Whamon who was trapped in there, too, Grumblemon arrives and summons a whole army of his Golemon minions. While J.P. was too weak to move, Grumblemon attempts to finish him off with his Seismic Sledge attack, but Whamon shot water at Grumblemon, crashing him into a wall. While J.P. discovers his Beast Spirit for the first time, Grumblemon attempts to steal that Beast Spirit, but J.P. quickly caught it in his Digivice, allowing him to Beast Spirit-Evolve into MetalKabuterimon for the first time. While MetalKabuterimon uncontrollably wrecked the cave, Grumblemon attempts to convince him to be a friend, but MetalKabuterimon said to Grumblemon that he didn't understand the meaning of friendship, and aimed his Electron Cannon at the terrified ogre, blasting him at close range along with the last Golemon. MetalKabuterimon Slide-Evolved to Beetlemon and purified Grumblemon's data and got Zoe's Spirit back (which Gigasmon stole from Zoe) upon his defeat. Later on, he returned in the episode, "Glean Eggs And Scram". He redeemed himself with the heroes to fight the Royal Knights. ABILITIES AND POWERS Grumblemon possesses great strength. He can summon his hammer and strike his opponents out with one hit. As Gigasmon, he can become a tornado and drive his opponents away, and can leap high in the air and strike the ground with his two bare fists. MINIONS He has an army of Golemon as his minions. ATTACKS * Seismic Sledge * Jack in the Box * Seismic Slam As Gigasmon * Quagmire Twister * Tectonic Slam PROFILE Ogre type Digimon that has succeeded the power of AncientVolcamon of the Ancient Warriors of legend, his attribute is earth. He is a manipulative craftsman who has made his own weapons and armor. He is abhorred when he is ordered around by other people. He equipped with the "Grotto Armor" and the "Grotto Hammer". Category:Digimon Category:Antagonists Category:Former villains Category:Male characters